PyroLycan's JubJub
by KorayDen
Summary: PyroLycan was sent to get JubJubs for her and her friends. She finds the perfect three that are needed. She takes them with her and nothing seems to make much sense as the adventure continues. EXPLOSION!


HMMMMM... Well this is odd hmm...never done neopets fanfic before. Sure i'm an expert when it comes to psycho insanity but when ever i write about a kid's game it turns out perverted which is why i haven't put up the Havest Moon fanfic i made but this is just whatever popped into my head first i have no clue what i wrote but i hope you enjoy

* * *

In the wilderness there was a village of JubJubs. Three JubJubs were the most unique. PyroFlamesOfLife was red with orange eyebrows and feet; she could control fire. EmoKnivesOfDeath was grey with black feet and eyebrows; she was the only one of this color. Then there was HappyGoth he was black with grey eyebrows and feet; he could make hyper music play from nowhere and he was the first born of this color. 

PyroFlamesOfLife loved causing chaos and mischief. EmoKnivesOfDeath refused to unglue herself from the computer unless it was nessisary. And HappyGoth loved chaos as much as PyroFlames did and he was always hyper.

One day a girl with short brown hair spiked everywhere, wearing rainbow knee length shorts, black Seether band shirt, black Metallica sock hat, and black converses (chucks). _'Need to find JubJubs or get kicked in the butt many times. Oh look at the pretty leaf that needs to be burn! Wait come back to the mission!' _she thought as she ran through the forest. She finally found the village of JubJubs. "HI JUBS! I come in complete chaos!" she said excitedly. She didn't even hide the fact she wasn't there with good intentions. "AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!" the girl picked up PyroFlamesOfLife and squeezed her tight.

"H-I, I-I'm Pyro-Flames-Of-Life," the jubjub said through gasps of air.

"I'M PYROLYCAN!" the girl said hyperly and released the small JubJub. Then reflecting on the one's name made a 'what in the world' face, if you play MapleStory it's the F6 expression. Then her expression turned to a 'okaaaaay' face, F3 in MapleStory. "What do you have an EmoKnivesOfStabbing here!?" she was of course being sarcastic.

"Accually her name is EmoKnivesOfDeath. We also have a dude called HappyGoth!" PyroFlames informed. PyroLycan got excited, really excited, I mean hopping up and down excited.

"TAKE ME TO THEM!!!!!!!" she commanded. PyroFlames led the girl to her friends. A pokeball appeared in PyroLycan's hand and she threw it at EmoKnives.

"OW! Why do people throw things at me!" she whined when the ball hit her head.

"DRAT! That was suppose to work!" PyroLycan muttered to herself. The three JubJubs stared at her questioningly. "Plan B. SUPER SECRET ATTACK!!!!!!!!" PyroLycan started throwing random pokeballs that came out of thin air. Soon the three were knocked unconscious and pokeballs filled the floor.

Cheerfully PyroLycan gathered up the JubJubs and put them in her bag. "Mission almost complete! I shall not do the chores this week! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" The insane laughter continued till PyroLycan felt thirsty. As she walked away from the village the three woke up. When they poked their heads out of the bag the village exploded.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!??" PyroFlames yelled.

"I didn't do it! Whenever I leave a place I don't intend to return to it blows up! It looks pretty though," PyroLycan commented thoughtfully.

"Yes it does!" PyroFlames agreed.

"Do you have a laptop in this bag? I was reading fanfiction!" EmoKnives complained.

"I want to eat ramen and watch some anime!" HappyGoth added his complaints.

And of course PyroFlames was asking "Are we there yet?" every ten seconds.

"Here's my home!" PyroLycan announced cutting off PyroFlames repeated question. She sat the three in front of a hippie van. She pulled open the doors and pushed them in, climbing in after and shutting the dorr.

"It's dark!" EmoKnives squeaked.

The lights came on and there was gasps of shock at the sight of the humongous room. "Downstairs there is a bar and two bathrooms. Up stairs is mine, EmoCandyGurl's, and Jodes' rooms. On this floor is the living room, five bathrooms, kitchen, dinning room, and your soon to be rooms. We haven't finished painting yet so you get to have your own rooms when its done," PyroLycan gave a verbal tour, oblivious to the surprise of the JubJubs.

"HOW IS IT THIS BIG??!!" PyroFlame loudly asked.

"Hippie vans all aren't big on the inside?" PyroLycan said thoughtfully.

"Where's the computer??" EmoKnives was pratically begging.

"AND I WANT TO PLAY DDR!!!!!!!" HappyGoth sounded excited. PyroLycan looked in the air thoughtfully.

"Um the computer is in EmoCandy's room. I believe she is reading fanfiction right now. I have DDR in my room but so does Jodes and if you want to play with someone I suggest going to his room. Right now he's trying to beat his high score," PyroLycan pointed at the ceiling. The two ran up the stairs and left PyroFlames behind.

"So you want to do something?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sorry not right now. I have to get us on the move!" PyroLycan sounded sad. She walked to the front whistling PyroFlames sat on the couch and began watching MythBusters. While PyroLycan stated the van smiling wickedly. _'Those JubJubs remind me of someone! I wonder who? Hmm I will figure that out but now I must drive!' _She hit the gas pedal and so the adventure began.

* * *

it gets more interesting and longer the more i type and if i don't update this for a long time its either cuz no one liked it or cuz my other story Organization XIII plus 1 has taken up all my time. If you like Kingdom Hearts you should read it. WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ok well its past 1 in the morning i should be in bed becuz of skool but oh well i sleep not

i wonder how insane i can make this story...we will soon see...hehe


End file.
